poxnorafandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant
Mutants are a race of strange creatures found throughout the world and factions of Pox Nora, although almost all of them belong the the wrath factions. This race, like the Beast race, groups a large number of different entities that fall under several themes, and some members show only basic levels of intelligence. Mutants are a race, not a theme, but they do include one full theme in Creepers and are closely related to the Mutant Draksar theme. Lore In general, very little known about mutants, as they often don't talk or choose to live bizarre lifestyles rather than take an active part in the world. Within the Sundered Lands faction, recent events have caused an increase in the number of mutants and mutations, with even some Skeezick, normally immune to mutations, developing mutation abilities. Rune Interactions The following Abilities, Spells, Relics, Equipment are closely related to Mutants. Surge: Mutant Creep Mutation abilities Snuff Table of all Mutants |} Counterplay Members of this race often have abilities that make them stronger the more time they are in play, so destroying them before they can gain power or using superchamp counters is a good idea. Creepers (FW) When facing Creep decks, be careful of their different defensive mechanisms and play around them, as they almost all have some way to avoid damage but low base hit points and defense. Always keep an eye on how far they can deploy or you will end up facing surprise reinforcements and remember that similar to Swarm, Creep will trigger off of any unit, so try not to let them kill summons or other weak champions. Finally, do not underestimate the damage potential of these decks, as Creepers have rather powerful attacks and apply several kinds of damage over time effects. Mutant Draksars (SL) This theme plays similar to Draksar or SL Meta decks, and should be dealt with in many of the same ways. If Draksars have a powerful late game due to their ability to gain extremely high damage with Violent, Mutant Draksars are even more dangerous late game, as they also have charge based abilities that allow them to gain stronger abilities the longer the game goes on. Try to focus down their units one by one, and stop them from striking back by disabling them or retreating. Focus on taking out their support units such as Draksar Morph and The Doctor first as their Mutate ability is key to the deck, or rush and kill their combat units before they can power up. Mutant Salad (FW/SL) Basically plays as a combination of the above two decks, so counter it using a mix of the tactics described above. Be careful when dealing with Eye of Serkan and Mutant Yeti as they can hit very hard in a full mutant build. Deckbuilding The following are basic runes for a deck, not a full deck, and final numbers should always be tweaked and tested. Creepers (FW) Creep decks focus on swarming their opponents with constant deploys straight into the battlefield, or on some maps even straight into their opponent's fonts. Each unit a Creeper deck deploys or kills lets you play new champions further across the field, while each unit you lose reduces this number by one. Creeper decks usually win through attrition. *2 Dusk Creeper *2 Mindthief Creeper *2 Putrid Creeper *2 Blinking Creeper *2 Eye of Serkan *1 Bloodworm *1 Blood Fiend *1 Phantasmal Creeper *1 Rotmaw Creeper *2 Anathema *2 Mobilization *1 Dominate *1 Soulreave *1 Steal Life *1 Elsarin Vex *1 Grim Well *1 Soul Reaver Mutant Draksars (SL) This kind of deck focuses on using the Mutate ability and charges to power up a variety of units and overwhelm their opponent. The result is a few terrifying elite units that can tear through enemy ranks, but the tendancy to focus on one massive unit makes them somewhat vulnerable to superchamp counters. *2 The Doctor *2 Draksar Morph *2 Homicidal Thug and/or Draksar Persecutor *2 Ruthless Netmaster *2 Draksar Marauder and/or Draksar Marine *2 Draksar Archer *1 Snogvie the Antbear *1 Valdac *1 Acid Storm *1 Quickening *1 Draconic Benediction *1 Quicken *1 Magnetize *1 Hive *1 Draksar Warbanner *1 Dragon God's Staff Mutant Salad (FW/SL) This kind of Mutant deck focuses on putting the best of FW and SL mutants in one bg and strengthening them with abilities like Improve Range, Protective, and Mutate. Can be played like a form of Creeper deck, more of a mutation deck, or just something that uses good racial synergy to outpower an opponent. The only thing this kind of deck does not have access to is heavy Magic damage, but that can be splashed or played around. *2 Dusk Creeper *2 The Doctor *2 Putrid Creeper and/or Sunder Hellion *2 Mutant Yeti and/or Bloodworm *1 Blinking Creeper *1 Snogvie the Antbear *1 Eye of Serkan *1 Mindthief Creeper *1 Anathema and/or Acid Storm *1 Mobilization *1 Quickening *1 Magnetize *1 Dominate *1 Hive *1 Grim Well *1 Dragon God's Staff or Soul Reaver Future/Past Development The mutant theme has been developed by scattered single rune releases along with being the central focus of Crusade of the Vashal, where the then Undead/Mutant Creepers were released (they later lost Undead for balance reasons) in FW and Broken Shard, which saw the rise of several new SL Mutants and of decks focused on the Mutate ability. Pictures/Artwork '' '' ' ''' '' '' '' '' See also * Creep * The Necronomicon - An Encyclopedia of the Forsaken Wastes * Mutant * Mutant (fictional) Category:Race